1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system that registers image data in a storage device, an image processing apparatus, and a control method of the image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of managing evidenced documents such as invoices and receipts, a method of digitizing evidenced documents as paper media and managing their image data using a server is known. Upon registering an evidenced document in a server, in general, an evidenced document of a paper medium is digitized together with a board printed with an evidenced document identifier used to identify the evidenced document, using a scanner, and image data of the digitized evidenced document is registered in the server. The evidenced documents registered in the server to be linked with their evidenced document identifiers are subject to an evidenced document search using an evidenced document identifier.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-018374 has proposed the following method. That is, an encrypted user identifier (user ID) is printed on a board for the purpose of authentication of a user who digitizes an evidenced document and registers it in a server. Furthermore, authentication processing is executed based on a comparison result between the user ID on the board read by a scanner together with the evidenced document, and that input by the user.
However, the aforementioned related art suffers the following problem. For example, upon execution of the authentication processing of the user who registers the evidenced document, authentication is made based on a collation result of the ID printed on the board. However, when the board itself is stolen, it unwantedly allows a third party to easily register the evidenced document.